


Fairytale Come True

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Elektra's life is a fairytale come true.





	Fairytale Come True

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 1 - Fairytale

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess..."

Elektra stood watching her wife tell their daughter's favorite bedtime story. It was filled with fantastical things: dragons and evil wizards, but it was true, in a way. It was the story of how Elektra was saved. From her enemies and from herself. And now, she was living the epilogue of her own fairytale, the happily ever after.

"All of a sudden, the dragon reared back to attack, and—"

"Snap! Crack!" their daughter provided.

"He fell to the ground, and the day was saved."

Darcy smiled up at Elektra. "The end."

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170385100708/fairytale-come-true)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
